


Breeding Ground: A Mother's Reward

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foot Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Lily Evans-Potter receives her dear son in all of his glory for mother's day. It will prove to be a very taboo encounter. First Posted on My Blog on May 14th, 2017 as part of the MILFs of May 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Breeding Ground: A Mother's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 14th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**A Mother’s Reward(Lily Evans-Potter)**

Early morning sunlight made Lily roll over in bed. She could hear the door creek open. The reflexes of being prepared for an early morning intrusion made Lily’s eyes flicker open. Her green eyes flashed open with a smile the second she noticed her oldest child, Harry, standing in the midst of the doorway.

“Morning, Mum,” Harry said. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Harry stepped over and Lily sat up in bed. She dressed in a slender black nightgown with sheer material on the other side. Her cleavage poked out in prominence. Harry leaned in and grabbed the back of Lily’s head before giving him an early morning kiss.

“Thank you, Harry. Oooh, are those pastries?”

Lily took look at the tray Harry brought in with her early morning coffee. A small number of about a half of a dozen pastries pushed out on the tray.

“Yes, your favorite,” Harry said.

“They don’t have the best cream I’ve ever tasted on them,” Lily said. “But, they’ll due.”

Lily slowly took the pastry and chewed on them. She slowly eat the pastry. She closed her eyes and savored the taste. Her eyes moved towards her son. The green eyes flared open when she watched Harry watching her. Lily licked her lips. She took the cream on her finger and shoved it deep inside of her mouth to suck it dry.

Harry sat at the edge of the bed to watch his mother eat her breakfast in bed. Her feet poked under the covers.

“Do you think you could lotion up my feet, Harry?”

The young man smiled and reached over to the bedside table. The lotion squirted in his hand and Harry rubbed the lotion all over Lily’s feet to get them nice and slick. He smiled and received a moan of content from his mother.

Lily enjoyed both the taste of the pastry and also Harry’s magical hands massaging her feet. She reached underneath the sheet with her free hand and ran it down her crotch. Harry’s rubbing of her feet started to get her off.

Harry dropped Lily’s left foot down. Lily’s foot brushed against his lap and made his cock hardened. Harry took a few seconds to close his eyes and get back to life. He moved up and leaned down to test the softness of Lily’s right foot. He kissed her toes and down to her sole. Lily responded by inhaling and exhaling in her.

“I think I’m ready to open my mother’s day present.”

Lily used her toes to unzip Harry’s pants. Harry helped her tug them down. His hard cock came out. Lily dragged her toes down Harry’s erect cock. Harry dropped her right foot. Lily took turns grinding up and down on Harry’s cock while eating her breakfast.

She threw her head back against the pillow. She felt Harry’s hard cock grinding up and down against the soles of her feet. Every one of Harry’s twelve inches rubbed in between Lily’s soft soles.

“Oh, baby, I think Mummy’s going to get her special cream after all,” Lily purred.

“Yes, Mum, soon, “Harry groaned.

The feeling of Lily’s feet rubbing against his cock was intense. She jerked off his feet between the soles of her feet. Every now and then, Lily’s covers flipped off of the bed. Harry got a nice little glimpse of his mother’s beautiful pussy. His cock just throbbed the deeper Lily’s slick soles.

The redhead threw her head out. One of the pastries, left uneaten, held in her hand. Lily threw her legs up and down to jerk off Harry’s hard cock between her sole soles. Harry’s mighty rod lurched as long as Lily’ kept jerking them off.

“Oh, give your Mum your cream,” Lily said. “Think about how much you love my beautiful feet rubbing down your hard cock.”

Harry came hard. White fluids shot up into the air. The virile wizard splashed cum all over the pastry which coated it. Lily pumped his cock all the way to the end of his orgasm with her feet.

With glee in her eyes from Harry covering her feet with his cum, Lily slowly slid it in her mouth. She savored the taste while also playing with Harry’s cock with her slick feet.

Every single moment had Harry get even harder. She savored the taste, and slowly slipped down the strap of her night dress. Harry moved a little bit closer towards Lily’s breast upon her beckoning. She smacked her lips and ran her fingers over her breast. The nipple grew harder the more she tugged and played with it.

“Harry,” Lily murmured underneath her breath.

Lily sucked the rest of the juices dry before kicking the covers off. She moved over and grabbed Harry by the shirt. Lily’s lips smacked against her son’s and kissed him.

It had been a tradition between the two of them for a very long time. Ever since the moment Harry went through his magical puberty, they made a regular time of this. Lily’s warm tongue moved closer towards Harry’s mouth.

Harry did not taste himself thanks to Lily’s very careful charm work. He pulled his mother onto her lap and tasted her minty fresh taste.

“Mum, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Harry said.

A squeeze of her ass caused Lily to smile. She gave him a smile.

“Give your mother a good hard fucking,” Lily said. “Are your sisters still asleep?”

“Out like a rock after last night,” Harry said.

Lily’s body worked against Harry’s hard cock. He tugged at her nipples. Lily rose almost all the way up. Her pussy was ready to take him Harry’s body.

“Give me what you gave them,” Lily said.

Lily slid down the pole of her teenage son. His sixteen year old cock submerged inside of her warm body. Every inch of his cock slid into her body. Lily’s warm legs grabbed Harry tight around the waist.

Harry enjoyed looking at the face of his mother when she rose and descended down onto him. His hard cock pushed inside of her warm vice of a pussy. Harry grabbed onto Lily’s back and then moved his attentions down to feel down her soft legs.

The redhead MILF rose up and dropped down onto his cock. Juices already began to pool about the base of Harry’s cock the more he touched her. Lily’s eyes glazed over the further Harry pushed inside of her. Their skin smacked together the more Harry rose up into her.

“I like pushing your buttons.”

Harry knew all of them to push. He dove in between Lily’s bouncing breasts. The Redhead closed her eyes to feel her son’s delicious mouth sucking on her erect nipples. He licked and bit down on her cleavage. Lily worked up and down on Harry’s mighty rod.

“Yes, baby, more.”

Lily bounced on his cock and could feel the rush. He took his hands on her legs and played with them. It made Lily bite down on her lip. Her twin daughters were across the hallway. While Harry assured her that Amanda and Emily were both taken care of, Lily did not really know whether or not they would hear her.

“No. I want you to scream. I want them to hear their mother scream for their brother’s cock.”

A scream of pleasure came out from Lily. Harry’s cock twitched when pushing into Lily. The feeling of the warmth surrounding his cock made Harry feel even better than he was. Every inch of Lily’s tight box closed in around Harry and wrapped around him. She released his manhood with a very solid pump. Harry grabbed Lily and pushed down on his tool.

“Harry!” Lily breathed. “I think I’m….”

“No, I don’t think,” Harry said. “I know you’re cumming for me.”

Lily spiked down on her son’s fleshy rod. Every time she dropped, Lily experienced a very pleasurable sensation which could only be increased by Harry’s hard throbbing cock inside of her. Harry rose up and drove his cock inside of her at a certain point.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Lily rising and dropping onto him. Her perfect pussy squeezed his hard length and released him. Harry grabbed onto Lily’s waist and slid her down onto him.

The moment her orgasm ceased, Harry pulled completely out of her. He made sure Lily rolled over onto her hands and knees. Her wet pussy had been exposed for Harry. Harry touched the warmth pulsing out from her lips. His fingers shoved into her and rocked her body when on her knees.

“Give me your…cock,” Lily said. “I need it so badly.”

Lily swayed her ass as Harry finger-fucked her from behind. Harry pulled his fingers out and tasted how aroused his mother was. Her honey only made his cock throat. Harry needed to be one place and that was balls deep inside of her mother.

A brief tease of his cock dragging against her wet lips led to Harry pushing inside of Lily. His hard cock pushed inside of his mother’s accommodating walls.

The redhead screamed out loud with Harry driving his hard cock inside of her wet pussy. Lily grabbed onto him from behind the deeper Harry planted his thick rod inside of her. He touched all of her with Harry driving deep inside of her body.

Every time Harry drove his cock inside of Lily, he could feel her pussy tighten around him. He committed every inch of his mother’s sexy body to memory. Every delicious and delightful curve pressed underneath Harry’s hands when he pushed them. All of the buttons were touched with each thrust.

Lily sucked Harry into her greedy loins. His hands reached around and touched her lower back. Lily’s eyes faded over with endless lust the deeper Harry plunged inside of her.

“Mum, you’re so hot,” Harry said. “It’s so exciting. My cock is the only one that can make you feel this good, isn’t it? You aren’t going to feel any better than this, are you?”

Harry pushed himself cock first into her warm body. Her pussy clamped down around him with each push. Her hair flipped wildly about his face.

“The best!” The very best!”

Lily came all over Harry’s big cock one more time. Harry pulled back from her and plunged inside with one solid movement. His balls continued to increase with their bouncing against her. Lily’s hot loins sucked in Harry the more he moved inside of her.

Then, Harry slowed down. He knew exactly what he was doing. He lightly pumped inside his mother. She responded with a wild whimper. Harry’s fingers touched and gripped Lily’s aching nipples. It made her lose all sense of herself the further Harry drove inside of her.

The fact Harry could turn this beautiful goddess among woman on with a simple touch made him hard. His cock ached and the only thing which could give him release was the same place he had been born from. His hard cock just made Lily scream and beg for more.

Lily’s latest orgasm squeezed Harry’s cock. Those cum loaded balls cradling against her only spurred Lily’s desire. Harry felt up Lily and pumped deeper inside of her. His hard cock pushed in and out of Lily with a few more solid hits inside of her.

“Time to give you a mother’s day gift you’ll never forget.”

The thick and potent cum threatened to invade Lily’s fertile womb. Harry pushed deep inside of her body. Lily’s warm walls clenched around him.

“Give Mummy everything,” Lily said.

“Don’t worry. I will.”

Harry pushed inside of Lily. The enjoyment of a warm set of walls collapsing against his cock made things feel good. Harry pushed in and out of her. His hard cock buried deep inside of the woman he lusted for.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. “I’m getting close.”

Lily looked over her shoulder with an encouraging smile and a sexy flicker of her tongue. She turned back around to face the mirror and watch Harry plow inside of her. The sight of her own son drilling her pussy from behind made Lily lose herself in the intense desire.

She came and tightened her warm grip all over his cock. Those big balls kept dancing and prepared to give up their seed.

Harry pushed deep inside of Lily and injected his cum inside of her body. The warm blasts of his cum fired and coated Lily’s womb. He made sure to keep plowing Lily until his balls drained inside of her warm body.

Lily took his cum like a pro. She bit down on her lip and made sure Harry caught sight of this sexy look in the mirror. Harry grabbed Lily’s nipples and squeezed them while finishing the last few blasts.

“Best mother’s day so far,” Lily said.

“Oh, I’m not done.”

Harry’s finger now slid into Lily’s warm anal passage. It had been lubricated from the lotion from earlier. Harry pumped deep inside of Lily while also feeling her pussy. She leaked for him.

“Dirty mother, thinking about having her son’s cock in her ass on mother’s day.”

“I’m naughty,” Lily said. “Make me your personal anal slut.”

Harry pulled Lily onto his lap, with his finger still wedged firmly inside of her ass cheek. The skilled hands of the sorcerer touched Lily. Her nipples hardened the more Harry squeezed them. The wizard worked his magic and showed his true power.

“I’ve been after this hole for a long time,” Harry said.

It had been the one thing Harry did not take up until now. It really would be an amazing Mother’s Day present. Lily’s walls clenched around the fingers on his right hand as the finger’s in his left hand fingered her asshole. The double finger job resulted in Lily’s eyes fading.

Harry made sure his cock was oiled up properly so he could slid into Lily’s accommodating asshole. He lined himself up with her.

Lily jumped at the feeling of her son’s anal crown pushing in her ass. She relaxed to allow Harry to find his way inside of his home.

“Your ass is as good and tight as a Veela,” Harry groaned.

The red-haired MILF took that compliment for everything it was. Harry went balls deep inside of her bowels. Every inch of his cock stretched Lily out and made her feel like she would not think of anything other than Harry.

Harry tempted Lily with his skilled fingers. The further Lily worked herself down, the more Harry touched her. Invisible hands also rolled over Lily’s body. Harry leaned up and tasted the sweet sweat from his mother’s neck. A nibble on Lily’s soft neck left a mark to remind Lily.

Every moment Harry drove his cock inside of his mother’s very delicious and taboo hole was like a moment in paradise. His balls clenched and were about ready to release.

He felt his mother cum. The juices leaked out onto his hands.

“Such a naught minx,” Harry groaned.

“That’s how you love me,” Lily breathed hungrily.

Harry would have to agree. He loved his mother like that. And he loved her ass. Every time she squeezed him, Harry grew even harder. He shoved his fingers inside of Lily and made her moan while cumming all over his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me,” Lily breathed at the top of her lungs. “Oh, I need that big cock in my ass.”

The wizard pushed deeper inside of his mother’s ass. Her pussy clenched and released him. Harry pushed deeper inside of her warm asshole which released and squeezed him. Her pussy grabbed around his fingers.

All good things would have to come to an end eventually. Harry drove himself inside of Lily’s clenching ass. His balls clenched and started to fire.

The first blasts of warm cum shooting into her ass made Lily’s walls clench around Harry’s hand. He pumped Lily’s wet pussy with his fingers while emptying the contents of his balls into her ass. The warm cum kept shooting inside of Lily’s tightening back passage.

“Yes, yes, that’s how I always want you,” Harry groaned. “That perfect ass is the best. I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

Harry filled Lily’s warm ass with his thick cum. He pulled away from her after finishing up.

The two rested on the bed. Lily had a satisfied smile on her face. The light moan on the outside of the door resulted in Lily smiling in response.

“I think your sisters are awake.”

Harry just smiled. Lily’s head dropped onto his shoulder and traced patterns around his abs. She thought about opening the door for a minute to catch Amanda and Emily with their hands down their panties.  
 **End.**


End file.
